Snakes and Spiders don't mix in Prison
by Pineapples2daMAX
Summary: A C.I.A agent accidently exposes Shawn for who he is, will Shawn make it a day in prison after being sentenced 20 years for the hindering of over 100 offical police investigations?Will they even reconize him after 7 years?A fanfiction from my figment page


Shawn was on his way to the precent to receive his payment for the last case he and Gus did. Well, he technically dragged Gus into helping him. Who knew the murder victims were missing their eyeballs and middle fingers? Who knew Joe Caputo was fascinated in the removiation of his ex-wives body parts. Wait...was that even a word? Removiation? Removetion? Removtinate? As Shawn was going through the possibilities in his human dictionary, he bumped into the love of his life. With an "Oomph!" Shawn sent Juliet and himself to the hard wooden surface in the lobby. When the two SBPD workers realized who they bumped into, they both started to laugh.

"Sorry Jules," Shawn started. "I didn't see you there." He said as he shined one of those unusually bright smiles' of his. It made her heart sink to think of the pain she could bring him if he ever found out about her secret lover.

Quickly recovering from the moment of silence, Juliet said "Oh, it's ok Shawnee." She then looked at the ground and picked up the paperwork that caved with her in the fall. Once she collected all the papers, she shoved the papers to Shawn's chest and said "here you can make it up to me by holding these."

As Shawn followed Juliet to her desk, he tried to make small talk. "So, are you coming to my dad's house for dinner? I made Pineapple Pudding Cake, my own creation, I swear" he said doing some sort of scouts honor or something.

"Sorry I can't. I have a pottery class and they're going to teach us how to sculpt designs without ruing the wet vase" Juliet said, surprised at seeing Shawn pay full attention to her lie. That broke her heart even more. She thought she and Shawn had an undying flame when it was really a small spark. See tried to forget it but then her old boyfriend Ethan joined her art class, then they hung out, and one thing lead to another and the next morning she wakes up next to Ethan in nothing but her bra. And that was about 5 weeks ago. Now she was going to see Ethan again but she was going to break the news to him before she went, so she could get this guilt off her chest.

Right when she was going to say something important, Shawn dropped the paperwork on her desk and headed toward the Chief's office. When she finally gathered the courage to call him back, she knew she was to late when she heard the door slam shut.

##$##$#!

"Hey Chief, got my re-" Shawn stopped short when a familiar voice rang through the air.

"Shawnee? Is that really you?"

"Megan!" Shawn said with glee as he pulled his punk/gothic friend into a hug.

"Wow, Shawn it's been so long! I can't remember the last time I saw you" Megan said as she looked the young man up and down. He had cut his hair, grew some stubble, and gain some more muscle but other than that, he was the same Shawn Spencer from 1995.

"I can remember it clearly actually. It was a Friday night and we were about to leave for college. But since we both disobeyed our parents back then we thought it would be cool if two rebellions hook up. So we 'borrowed' your neighbors red Sudan, took it for a spin, and parked on the side of the highway. We had a couple of beers, took a few drags, and when we finally fell wasted enough, we decided to go on a joy ride ourselves," Megan smiled at the thought " but then it turns out your neighbor reported the car stolen and that's when my dad arrested both of us and left me in a cell for the night." When Shawn finished he realized that everybody - Gus, Juliet, Lassiter, Vick, and Henry- was their listening to his story. He took the opportunity with the awkward silence he had left to look over his one-shot lover.

She dyed her hair jet-black with blue streaks. Instead of the crimped-up hair she had in '95, she had it down in wavy ringlets. She still wore the dark make-up but wore red lipstick instead of purple. She wore a sexy work suit - skin-tight thigh length black skirt, fish-net leggings, 3 inch red black Nike peep-toe highs, a red button-up blouse covered with skulls, buttoned up just enough to see a faint outline of her lacy black bra, a leather bag with Escape the Fate printed on it, and to top it all off a leather vest. She was still pale and her simple 5'3 but she grew more beautiful over the years. It was only when he reached her neck when he saw the greenish-blueish guitar pick hanging from a leather choker that he knew it was his old friend.

"Looks like you still have that necklace I gave you." Shawn said with a raised eyebrow. "I knew you missed me all these years" He then pointed an accusing finger in her direction.

"Ha! Your one to talk! You still got that Hawaiian chocker I got you from the Humba Jumba Tiki Shop!" she said. They started to laugh until Juliet broke in.

"Um, not to be rude but exactly... who are you?"

Noticing she did not properly introduce herself, she controlled her laughter, straightened up her posture, put her hand out and said "Oh! My bad! Hello, I'm Megan Bekkins and me and my partner James are here from the C.I.A" She then pointed her hand to her unnoticed partner James.

"Ok, wait a second. Before we get to the introductions, I have one question - how the hell did you remember all that Spencer? If that information you said is really from 1995 then how did you remember one night from...16 years ago?" Lassiter asked and he'd be damned if he said 'psychic powers' one more time. Just as the pseudo psychic began to bring his two fingers to his temple, Megan interrupted.

"I guess that's where the photographic memory comes in handy right?" she said as she nudged Shawn's side but then noticed that he looked really worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Before he could answer, some realization dawned on her.

"Wait. What's a civilian doing in the Chief's office? Did you need something, Shawn?" Shawn knew his career was over before anyone else did.

"Mr. Spencer is a psychic consultant for the Santa Barbra Police Department." chief Vick said, eyeing him suspiciously.

But when Megan heard the word 'psychic' she started laugh until she was sure to spit out a kidney. "Psychic? You're kidding me right. I thought you would say police office or even Head Detective. But psychic? Ha! Shawn's no more of a psychic, then I was a cheerleader. He doesn't even believe in psychics" She then started to look at Shawn like his was some type of lune.

"What's going on here, Spencer?" Lassiter said, voice rising to show how aggravated he was.

"Wait, you smoked!" Henry yelled.

Yep. He was screwed. Big time.


End file.
